1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe-and-arm device with a series connection formed through a switch which is activated through triggering criteria and which is connected ahead of a detonator for a secondary explosive, especially for utilization with a submunition projectile. Hereby, a switching element of a first switch is arranged on a first carrier or support for the switching element which is slidable from its blocked secured or safe position through the intermediary of a power element which is initiated by a releasing criterium into armed position, and a switching element of a second switch is arranged on a support for this switching element which is coupled with the support of the first switching element and displaceable by the latter from its safe position across an interim position into its armed position in the presence of a further releasing criterium.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A safe-and-arm device of that type is described in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,810 assigned to the common assignee of the present application. Safety regulations for fuzes permit the implementation of such a safe-and-arm arrangement without any mechanical interruption of an ignition chain, when the detonator employed for the triggering of the charge of the warhead utilizes insensitive or low-responsive explosive mixtures, in essence, secondary explosives. A detonator of this type is activatable through an impactlike or sudden electrical discharge or through an exploding electrical conductor. However, in such a detonator, in compliance with safety regulations there must be afforded that the transition from the safe into the armed condition will only be carried out when there are present at least two environmental criteria (releasing criteria) which are independent of each other and which are significant for the orderly functioning of the ammunition. For this purpose, there are provided the intended switches in series connection ahead of the detonator for the secondary explosive.
In accordance with the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,810, the first switch is activated in dependence upon a submunition ejection command through an electrically triggerable, pyrotechnic power element from an energy storage of the submunition carrier, to the extent that the free-flight conditions of the carrier have led to an adequate charging of an energy accumulator. The first switching element support, however, only moves into its armed position when also the second releasing criteria has been fulfilled. This depends upon the transition of the submunition projectile into its phase of gliding flight The first switching element support in the switching element support are positively coupled together through a follower or engaging member.